Forbidden Love
by Kassidy Lynn Cena
Summary: Kassidy was all but new in the WWE. Her relationships with the men in the WWE are interesting. What happens when she falls for John Cena?


Here is my new story. I was formally known as Leasha Orton...BUT...sadly Randy and I divorced. Haha...so it is Kassidy Lynn Cena. Check out my other stories under Leasha Orton. I do not whatsoever own any WWE characters but...I would like to own a piece of John Cena. LOL!! Enjoy the story and leave some comments.

* * *

"I love her." John said to Dave as he watched her on tv. 

"I wouldn't go there. She's with Randy." Dave replied.

_John walked over to the tv and just stared._

"She's just perfect."

"Man I know you like her but she's with Randy. You can't go behind his back and steal his girl."

"Dave, you don't understand I have never had good luck in the love department." John stated.

_John walked away. He knew he loved her but Randy was his best friend. That's how they become close. Kassidy became a diva just about nine months ago. It was around the time Randy had gotten a divorce. She was always a fan of his. He used his charm to attract her. They are now inseperable. Kassidy met John through Randy. He was attracted to her from the time they first met._

"John, I am going to tell you once...LEAVE HER ALONE! I'm your friend please don't screw this up." said Dave.

'Thanks Dave." said John.

_There was a knock on the door. John walked over to the door and opened it up. It was her. She was crying._

"John, can I talk to you?" she asked.

_John looked over at Dave and then he looked back at her._

"Sure come in." John said.

"I think I am going to go." said Dave.

"You don't have to go." said Kassidy.

"Don't worry about it. I will see you guys later." said Dave.

_He walked out of the room. Kassidy sat down on the couch. John sat beside her._

"Okay what's the matter?" John asked.

"He hit me." she said.

"Who hit you? Randy?"

"He didn't mean it. He was mad. It was just an accident." she cried.

_John felt his anger rise. How could his best friend do something to harm such a wonderful girl?_

"If it was an accident, why are you crying?" John asked.

"I don't know."

_John leaned over and hugged her. He left go and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"I will have a talk with him." John said.

"No please don't tell Randy. I don't want him to know that I told you." Kassidy yelled.

"Okay I promise I won't say anything."

_Kassidy got up and walked to the door._

"Thanks John, your a good friend." Kassidy said leaving.

"A friend...that is all I am is a friend." John said after she left.

_John walked over and sat on the couch. He began to think of everything she said that Randy did to her. Luckily for him he was a heel and Randy was a face. They had a match that night._

"I'm going to make him pay." John said.

_He went to grab his gear. He began getting ready for his match. On the way to the match he was stopped by Dave Batista._

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"He hit her." John replied.

_Dave just stood there in shock. All the sudden they seen Randy and Kassidy come around the corner walking toward them from down the hall._

"Good luck tonight bro." Randy said.

_John looked over at Dave. Dave had a "don't do it" look on his face._

"You too." said John.

_They went to the ring for their match. John was really into it. He hit Randy hard a few times. Despite the fans booing him he won. After the match Randy stopped John in the back._

"Dude what was up out there? A few of your punches hurt. What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Well I am just getting into the heel character. I have to make it good for the fans." said John.

"Well your heel what do you care about the fans for? They just boo you."

"I may be heel but I care what the fans think, even other wrestlers...and DIVA's." John put special emphasis on Divas.

"Okay man see you later." Randy said.

_Randy turned to leave but Kassidy wasn't going with him._

"I'll be right there." said Kassidy.

_Randy walked away and Kassidy turned to John._

"What are you doing?" Kassidy asked.

"He shouldn't have treated you that you that way." said John.

"John it's none of your business what goes on in Randy and my relationship!" yelled Kassidy.

"I'm your friend!" yelled John.

"What do you care what happens to me?"

"Because I like you!" John yelled.

_There suddenly was an awkward silence. From out of nowhere there was a voice._

"Woooooooo! The Nature boy is stylin' woooo profilin' wooooo!" the voice said.

"Hey Ric!" said Kassidy.

"Hey John. Hey Kassidy." said Ric kissing Kassidy's hand.

"What's going on?" Kassidy asked.

"Nothing much. I am going to see Vince. Talk to you guys later." Flair said walking away.

"Bye Flair." Kassidy said.

_Kassidy looked back over at John. She wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. John stood there frozen. He couldn't believe what he said. Suddenly Mickie James and Candice Michelle walked around the corner._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing much, are you ready for your rematch next week Mickie?" John asked.

"Yeah I can't wait." Mickie said.

"Well we have to go we are late for a meeting with Stephanie." said Candice.

_They continued walking. Kassidy was standing there wondering why she was with Randy instead of John. Secretly she longed to be in his arms but she didn't show it. Her cell phone rang._

"Hello." Kassidy said.

"Hey sis, what's up?" asked the voice.

"Nothing much. Did you talk to Vince?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah I have a tryout this week." the voice said.

"Awesome. Well I have to go. I will call you later." said Kassidy.

_Kassidy had gotten off the phone. Kassidy and John stood there for twenty minutes before they spoke a word to each other._

"John...I..." Kassidy began.

"No stop. Don't worry about it. I just don't want anything to happen to you." said John.

_Kassidy felt really bad. She longed for a kiss from his sweet lips. She wished she could be in his arms. Her consentration on her thoughts deminished when she heard Randy's voice._

"Come on Kassidy, let's go." said Randy.

"Okay bye John." she said.

_ John decided to go home and nurse his broken heart with a good home cooked meal. He was hoping he would feel better next week._


End file.
